1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lap tray to be utilized advantageously by a person wearing a lap belt strapped around his or her lower torso. The lap tray of this invention includes a clip member adapted to be slipped around the lap belt to hold the lap tray in position on the lap of the user.
2. Background Discussion
With the advent of drive-thru, fast food restaurants, many automobile drivers simply order their food from the drive-thru counter, and eat it while driving. The problem they encounter is how, while driving, to hold food items and beverages and avoid spilling. It is convenient simply to rest the food items on their laps, and to set a beverage cup on the floor or seat. This frequently results in spilling, and possible staining of clothing or the automobile upholstery. It is the objective of this invention to provide a convenient lap tray for food items and beverage cups which may be used by occupants of vehicles such as automobiles, airplanes, buses, etc., or others in similar situations where a seat belt is used.